Nothing
by Mercedes-Pandora
Summary: Bellatrix büyük bir çıkmazdadır ve aşık olduğu adam onu gerçekten seviyor mudur? Bellatrix son savaş sonrası aslında gerçeğimi hayalimi yaşadığını düşünmek zorundadır. Çünkü hiçbir şey göründüğü gibi değildir


**Nothing**

**Yazar Adı**** (nick): **Mercedes

**Fandom:**Harry Potter

**Çift:**Voldemort/Bellatrix, Harry/Draco

**Derece: **NC-18

**Kelime Sayısı:****10. 200**

Konu: Bellatrix büyük bir çıkmazdadır ve aşık olduğu adam onu gerçekten seviyor mudur? Bellatrix son savaş sonrası aslında gerçeğimi hayalimi yaşadığını düşünmek zorundadır. Çünkü hiçbir şey göründüğü gibi değildir.

Uyarı: Smut, Slash

**Nothing**

I

*Chopin-Nocturne For Violin and Piano*

Gün ağarmaya yüz tutmuş bir şekilde ilerliyordu. Gece acı dolu, ıstırap ve zafer, yenilgiyle sonuçlanmıştı. Kimi için acı bir sonken, kimi için zaferin buruk acısıydı dillerinde canlarını acıtan. Alevlerin sıcaklığı soğuk gecenin perdeleri arasından süzülmüştü. Kimse anlamıyordu. Dillerindeki acıyı, ölenleri, zaferi, yenilgiyi… Kanın akış sesi, bir yerlerde yanan başka seslerle karışıyordu. Kaçışanlarla beraber gökyüzündeki karanlık duman dağılıyor ve güneşin sıcak tanıdıklığına merhaba demeye başlıyordu. Anka'nın ötüşü kanlı çimleri rüzgârla savururken kahkahalar dört bir yanda kuşa eşlik ediyordu. Saatler, günler ve hatta aylar önce havayı esir almış kara bulutlar sessiz sedasız geri dönüyordu bu sefer. Belli etmemeye çalışır gibi… Yakalanmak istemezmiş gibi…

Kaybolan umutlarla yeniden şimşekler çakıyor gökyüzünde. Çıldırmak üzere olan kadın çığlıklarla koşuşturuyordu kimseye aldırmadan. Ne havaya, ne onun arkasındakilere… Hiç kimse ilerde yatan adam kadar önemli değildi. Kendi bile… Bu yüzden ne pahasına olursa olsun ona doğru koşacaktı. Onu kollarıyla kaldıracak ve uyandıracaktı. Ölmemişti ona göre. Son birkaç adımı uçarcasına atladı ve yere oturarak adamın son ruhunu da kaybetmiş bedeni kolları arasına aldı. Çıldırmak üzere değildi kadın. Zaten çıldırmıştı. Deliydi. Yılan suratlı bir adama hizmet ediyordu. Ona tapıyor, onu seviyordu. Ve şimdi ölmüş bir halde onun kolları arasındaydı. İlk defa ona bu kadar yakındı ama o, ölmüştü.

Çığlıkları daha çok yükselmeye başladığında onu fark eden başkaları da olmaya başlamıştı. Umurunda değildi ama. Asasını aradı ama biri onu çoktan almıştı. Gözlerini kısarak adamı kendisine daha çok yaklaştırdı. Saçları karman çormandı. Gözleri delilikle parlıyordu ve kollarında yatan adamı hiçbir şekilde vermeyi düşünmüyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın, hatta bunun için ölmekte gerekse onu vermeyecekti.

"Bellatrix!"

Acı haykırış tanıdık bir sesten geliyordu. Aynı yatağı paylaştığı birisinden… Kırık camların orada onu çağıran birisinden… Ama Bellatrix ona seslenen kişiyi tanımıyordu, tanıyamıyordu. Onun tanıdığı tek bir kişi vardı. Kollarında taş kesilmiş olan adam… Başını haykırarak salladı. Umurunda değilmiş gibi döndü ve ona doğru gelenlere baktı. Camın oradaki adam vazgeçmişti Bellatrix'den.. Onunda umurunda değildi artık ona ihanet eden bir kadın. Arkasına bile bakmadan kaçmaya çalıştı ama biri onu çoktan karanlığa gömmeyi başardı. Bellatrix ise hala kollarında aslında sevdiği adamla orada öylece duruyordu. Karşısında ona öfkeyle, nefretle bakan yüzler umurunda bile değildi. Sadece çığlık atıyor, haykırıyordu. Silahsızdı. Ama kimse ona bir şey yapmıyordu. Acısına müsaade ediyor olamazlardı. Düşmanlardı. Onlardan kaç kişiyi öldürmüşlerdi ve müsaade etmek değil, vicdanları bile sızlamamıştı. Onları ikinci bir kez düşünmemişlerdi bile. Ve şimdi onlar bir nebzede olsa müsaade ediyorlardı. "_Salaklar"_ diye düşündü. Aradığı anı onlar sayesinde bulabilecek ve bu bedenle beraber buradan gidebilecekti. Son bir kez daha sesini herkese duyurdu. Bu sefer ne bir haykırış ne bir çığlıktı. Bu sefer bir kahkahaydı.

Sesi yıkık dökük tarihin içinde çınlarken simsiyah bir dumana dönüştü Bellatrix. Kollarında sevdiği adamla birlikte…

Bellatrix eski evinin içinde belirdiğinde kollarındaki Lord nefes almıyordu. Öleli sadece saniyeler olsa da teni soğumaya yüz tutmuştu. Yılların acımasızlığıyla solmuş olan kadın asasını çıkarmış bildiği tüm büyüleri yapmaya başlamıştı. Çığlıklar atarak oradan ortaya koşturuyor bir çaresini arıyordu.

Lordun bedeni ise her geçen saniye daha da soğurken hiçbir zaman kurtarılamayacağını Bellatrix içten içe biliyordu aslında. Ama bunu kendisine söylemeye hiç ama hiç niyetli değildi. Aşkı gözünü kör etmiş ve deliliği artarak büyümüştü. Gözyaşları sürekli gözlerinden istemsiz bir şekilde akarken Lordunun bedeninin yanına ilerledi bir kez daha. Elleriyle onun soğumuş yüzünü ısıtmaya çalıştı. Ona seslenmeyi sürdürdü. Saçları çoktan dökülmüş başını okşadı Lordunun. Bakımsız elleriyle yüzüne dokundu. Çizgi halindeki dudaklarının üzerinde belli belirsiz bir çizgi çekti. Dizlerinin üzerinde doğrularak yüzünü Lordunun yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Nefesinin soğuk bedende dalgalanmasını sağladı. Ardından gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarını kaskatı dudaklara değdirdi. Öptü. Karşılıksız bir şekilde bir daha öptü ve yavaşça yanına uzandı. Ona sıkıca sarıldı. Nasıl onu geri getirebileceğini düşündü çılgınca. Ne olabilir diye ihtimalleri geçirdi Lordun güçsüz kolları arasındayken. Lordunun tenine yavaşça dokunmaya devam etti.

Birden aklına annesinin ona küçük bir kızken anlattığı bir hikaye geldi. Yüzünde korkutucu bir gülümseme belirdi. Zıplayarak yerinden kalktı ve diğer odaya koştu. Girdiği oda büyük bir kütüphaneydi. Perdeler kapatılmış ve içerde ışık yoktu. Ama Bellatrix karanlığa alışmış gözleriyle karanlık odanın içinde ilerledi. Aradığı kitap bir sene önce özellikle Lordu tarafından istendiği için masanın üzerindeydi. Deli kadın ağır kitabı hızla kaparak diğer odaya döndü. Lordunun dibine yere oturdu ve kitabı açarak hikayenin olduğu sayfayı buldu.

Hikayeyi okudukça gözleri parladı. İçinden ilk defa bir insana şükrederek hikayendeki en önem verdiği nesneyi tanımaya çalıştı. Küçük bir taştı. Ayırt edebilmek zordu ama Bellatrix bunu düşünemeyecek kadar umutsuzdu. Kitabı hızla kapadı ve Lordunun yüzüne yaklaştı. Fısıldadı.

"Az kaldı Lordum… Aşkım…"

*The Black Heart Procession-A light So Dim*

Karanlık son sürat gündüzü esir altına alırken pelerinin etekleri yere sürünen kadın her bir adımında yere eğilerek bir taş alıyor, elinde üç kere çeviriyor ve etrafına bakıyordu. Bir şey olmadığında çığlık atıyor ve diğer taşa doğru ilerliyordu. Tüm gün boyunca farklı yerlerde bu işlemi sürdürmüştü. Aradığı şeyin nerede olabileceğini düşünemiyordu. Güçsüzleşerek birden yere oturdu. Saçları tepesinde toplanmıştı. Çevresinden gelen seslerle huzursuzca etrafına bakıyordu. Tepelerin arkasında zaferini kutlayan Hogwarts'ı düşünmüyordu Bellatrix.

Birden arkasından gelen keskin bir sesle yerinden zıpladı. Gözleri karanlığın içinde elle tutulur bir şey ararken bundan keyif aldı. Boğazından tiz bir kahkaha koparak Yasak Ormanın içinde yankılanarak büyüdü. Kalbinin atışı hızlanarak büyüdü. Başını sert bir şekilde sağa ve sola çevirdi. Sadece kendisinin duyduğu bir şarkıda dans etmeye başladığında gözüne karşısındaki açıklık alan takıldı. Binlerce taşın olduğu alanın ortasında ay ışığının vurduğu tek taş azametle Bellatrix'i büyüledi. Gözlerini kocaman açarak taşa doğru uçarcasına ilerledi. Zaferinin tadını çıkarıyordu adeta. Emindi.

Taşa yaklaştı ve hızla onu aldı. Tehditkârca etrafını kolladı. Gözlerindeki karanlık kendisini her geçen saniye büyütüyordu. Sırıtışı tüm yüzüne yayılırken taşı derin bir umutla üç kere çevirdi. Gözlerini kapattı. Farkında olmadan taş elinden düşmüştü. Lordunun dokunuşunu düşledi. Sıcak, tutkulu… Onu hissetmeği hayal etti. Ve birden kulağının dibinde eski tanıdık bir ses fısıldadı.

"Bellatrix…"

Kadın inanmak isteyerek gözlerini açtı ve hızla arkasını döndü. Önündeki bedenin orada olduğuna inanamadı ilk başta. Simsiyah bir pelerinin içinde genç ve yakışıklıydı. Yılanımsı hatlarından eser yoktu. Gözlerinin içindeki kanın yaşamı son bulmuş eski berrak mavi enginliğiyle bakıyordu. Bellatrix elini kaldırarak Lorduna dokunmak için hamle yaptı ama son anda vazgeçti. Mahcup bir tavırla başını eğdi ve dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

"Lordum…"

Bellatrix gözlerini kapatmıştı. Ona doğru eğilen adamı görmedi. Bir el, sıcak bir el çenesini kavradığında heyecanla gözünü açtı ve kesik kesik soluyarak ayağa kalktı. Hipnotize edilmişçesine gözlerini mavi enginliklerden alamıyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme bir geliyor bir gidiyordu. Lordunun eli ise yavaşça yanağına kaydı. Bellatrix soğuk tenine değen sıcak eli hissettiği anda içine garip bir ürperme geldi. Başını sağa doğru yatırarak yanağını seven avucu öptü, kokladı. Bu anın hiç bitmemesini istermişçesine kendisini biraz daha ona yaklaştırdı. Serin bir rüzgarla beraber hissetti nefesini. Dudaklarını yalayarak geçti soğuk nefes. Boğazından kısık bir inleme çıktı. Gözleri mutlulukla yaşardı.

"Lordum… Sizi yeniden böyle görmek…"

Cümlelerini tamamlayamadı bir türlü. Her birinin sonuna geldiğinde nefesi kesildi. Heyecan onu içten içe ele geçiren bir şeytan gibi içinde büyüyen ateşte kendisini gösteriyordu. Bellatrix'in kapkara gözlerinden ise Lordun mavi enginliklerine yansıyordu.

"Daha fazla konuşma Bella. Buradan hemen gitmemiz gerekiyor. Daha gücümü toparlayamadım."

Bellatrix kulaklarına gelen etkileyici tınıyla ilk önce anlayamadı ama hemen sonra eteklerini toparlayarak koşturmaya başladı. Lordu da arkasından koşuyordu. Cisimlenebileceğini unutmuştu Bellatrix. Sadece güvende olabileceği bir yere gitmek için koşuyordu. Birden kolunu birinin tuttuğunu hissetti. Asasını çekerek hızla o tarafa döndüğünde Voldemort ile karşılaştı. Sakinliğini ilk andan beri koruyan Voldemort ilk defa heyecanlıydı. Bellatrix bu heyecanın ne olduğunu düşünemiyordu. Kendi içinde daha büyük bir heyecan büyüyordu. Heyecanı sayesinde sadece tenine değen eli düşlüyordu. Bir kez daha ona yaklaşmak istiyordu. Sanki Lord, Bellatrix'in zihninden geçenleri okumuşçasına ona yaklaştı.

Ondan daha genç duruyordu. Otuzlarının ortasında gibiydi Voldemort. Bellatrix bu Voldemort'u daha önce gördüğünü hatırladı. Daha 17 yaşında rüştünü ispatlamış bir cadı olarak çıkmıştı yakışıklı lordun önüne. Bir kez bakmıştı. Mavi enginliklerini bir kez tatmıştı. Her gün onun yanında olacağına yemin etmişti. Bazen yatağını şenlendirmişti. Ama hiç birinde Voldemort'un şimdi baktığı gibi bakmamıştı. Soğuk tenine dokunduğu gibi dokunmamıştı. Karşısındaki adam tamamen değişmişti Bellatrix için.

"Hadi Bellatrix. Riddle Malikânesine cisimlen! Hemen arkandayım."

"Ama evimdeki bedeniniz?"

Şaşkınca birden konuştu Bella. Aklına gelen soruyu en başta sorması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade yeşermişti. Voldemort ise eski sakinliğini geri alarak elini kadının çenesine koydu tekrardan.

"Ben buradayım Bella. Bedenimin orada olduğunu zannetmiyorum."

Bellatrix tam olarak içinde bir yerlerde inanmasa da hızla başını sallayarak aşık olduğu adama baktı. Nasıl gençleştiğini bilmiyordu. Belki diye düşündü. Belki ölüm insanı gençleştiriyordur. Kendi düşüncesine içten gülerken başını salladı ve gözlerini kapadı. Riddle Malikanesine yoğunlaştı ve gözünü açtığında karşısında yine Voldemort'u buldu. İlk önce cisimlenemediğini zannederek kendisine öfkelendi ama yanan şöminenin sıcaklığı tenine değdiğinde geldiğini anladı. Hafifçe bir adım geriye gitti. Eğilerek selam verdi ve şömineye koşturdu. Sönmek üzere olan odunların üzerine asasının yardımıyla birkaç tane daha atarken biri onu kolundan çekti. Bellatrix birden çekilmenin verdiği boşlukla dengesini kaybederek güçlü iki kolun arasına düştü. Başını kaldırdı. Mavi gözlerle çakıştığında ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi.

"Özür dilerim. Canın yanmadı ya?"

Bellatrix, Lordunun ani değişimiyle şaşkına dönerken ilk defa adamın dudakları arasından böyle bir cümle duymuştu. Sesindeki güven ve ilgi Bellatrix'in bir kez daha şaşkına dönmesini sağlarken Voldemort onu dikleştirerek kendi ayakları üzerinde kalmasına yardım etti. Bir adım çekildiğinde Bellatrix kalbinden büyük bir parçanın koptuğunu hissetti.

"Git ve temizlen. Yaralarını iyileştir. Bana sağlam lazımsın Bella."

Bellatrix hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı ve eğilerek lorduna selam verdi. Ardından neşeli adımlarla eskiden kullandığı odasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Mutluluk gözlerinden akıyordu adeta. Neden bilmiyordu ama içindeki küçük bir kuş yeniden ötmeye başlamıştı. Kadın yeniden aşık oluyordu adama…

*Elisa-Dancing*

Bellatrix her zamankinden farklı bir şekilde dikkatle hazırlanmıştı. Son zamanlarda taramadığı saçlarını bile özenle taramış ve tertemiz giyinmişti. Gözlerinde durmadan biriken yaşları elinin tersiyle sildikçe ellerinin ne kadar çok titrediğini fark ediyordu. İçindeki ürperti ise her geçen saniye yaşayan tüm hücrelerine dağılırken karnındaki kelebekleri en son ne zaman hissettiğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. İçinden gelen müzikle dans etmeye başladığında odanın içinde uçarcasına dönmeye başladı.

Birden elinin tutulduğunu hissetti ve kendi etrafında dönerek ona eşlik eden adama baktı. Voldemort çevik bir hareketle elini kadının beline yerleştirdi ve kendisine doğru çekti. Bellatrix ise şaşkınca elini Voldemort'un omzuna koydu. Elinin altındaki omzun gücünü hissettiğinde hafifçe inledi. Boğazından çıkan ses Voldemort'u daha da kendisine doğru çekerken bedenleri birbirlerine doğru yakınlaşmıştı. Adımları sanki yere değmiyordu. Bellatrix yıllar sonra mutluydu. Geride bıraktığı savaşı, kocasını, diğerlerini düşünmüyordu bile. Sadece kollarının arasında olduğu adamın cezp edici kokusu en önemli konusuydu şu an için.

O bunları düşünürken Voldemort adımlarını yavaşlattı ve durdu. Kollarını bitmemesi için yalvaran kadından kopararak referans yaptı. Üzerinde siyah pelerinin o zaman değiştiğini fark etti Bellatrix. Şimdi Voldemort'un üzerinde siyah kıyafetler vardı. Gençliğini daha belli edici şekilde giyinmişti. Siyah gömleğinin yaka kısmı açıktı. Beyaz teni görünüyordu. Altında siyah kumaş bir pantolon vardı. Onları tamamlayan birde siyah ayakkabı vardı. Voldemort, Bellatrix'i kendisine haliyle daha çok bağlarken doğrularak Bellatrix'in yüzüne düşen tek saç tutamını kulağının arkasına çekti.

"Güzel olmuşsun Bella."

"Sizde çok yakışıklı olmuşsunuz Lordum."

Voldemort hafifçe gülümserken kolunu uzatarak girmesini işaret etti. Bellatrix emri ikiletmeden ona uzatılan kolu tuttu ve aşağıya doğru Voldemort ile ilerledi. Voldemort ise masmavi gözlerini duvardaki tablolarda gezdiriyordu. Muggle işi olan tablolardaki insanlar hareket etmiyorlardı. Her zaman Voldemort'un buna sinir olduğunu bile Bellatrix büyük bir bağırışın geleceğini düşündüğü an Voldemort uysal bir ses tonuyla konuştu.

"Çok garip değil mi? Atalarımın bazıları Muggle… Ama ben çok güçlüyüm. Sence bu nasıl oluyor Bella?"

Bellatrix bir an için önünde durdukları tablodaki adama baktı. Yanında duran Voldemort'a çok benziyordu. Kadının gözleri bir an için altındaki altın işlemeli isme takıldı. Voldemort'un babasına baktığını anladığında gözlerini hemencecik çekti.

"Çünkü efendimin diğer soyu kudretli!"

Voldemort katılmıyormuşçasına başını salladı. Bellatrix içten bir korkuyla sarıldı. Yanlış bir şey söylediğini düşündü. Yutkundu. Boğazından çıkan ufacık ses Voldemort'un dikkatini çekmişti. Gülümseyen bir yüzle ona döndü. Eliyle kadının çenesini kavradı.

"Bella'm…"

Bellatrix, lordunun ona sesleniş şekliyle biraz önceki korku dalgasını tamamen unuttu. Gözlerinin içindeki kardelenler açılırken ellerinin ilk kez terlemeye başladığını hissetti. Bileklerinde hissettiği soğuk rüzgar dudaklarına sıcacık nefesler halinde vuruyordu. Saçları da etekleri gibi havalanmaya başladığında Voldemort ile arasındaki mesafenin kısaldığını fark etti. Masmavi enginliklerini daha derinden görebiliyordu. Dudaklarının en ufacık hareketini hissedebiliyordu. Ona doğru yaklaşan bedenin varlığını hissedebiliyordu.

Ama birden bambaşka bir el hissetti ve birinin ona seslendiğini.

"Cattie!"

II

*Matthew Morrison and Neil Patrick Haris-Dream On*

"Cattie!"

Ses kulağının kadının yattığı yatakta çığlık atarak uyanmasına sebep oldu. Ne olduğunu anlayamadan birkaç el onun ayaklarından ve omuzlarından bastırarak sakinleştirici iğnenin yapılmasına yardım etti. Genç kadın ne olduğunu çözemeden sakinleşmiş ve uzuvlarını bilinçli bir şekilde kaldıramaz olmuştu. İşte o anda gözlerini açarak ona karşıdan bakan bir takım beyaz önlüklü kişilere baktı. Genç kadının zihni bulanık bir şekilde o insanları tanıdığını belirtirken en önde duran siyah yağlı saçlara sahip adam aksi bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı.

"Evet bayanlar baylar, sizlere ilk hastanızı sunuyorum. İsmi Cattie Herroldson. 29 yaşında. İki sene önce yolda kanlar içinde bulundu. Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğu tespit edildi. Hayal dünyasında yaşıyor ve Cattie Herroldson olduğunu inkar ediyor. Kim bana Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğunu açıklayacak?"

Cattie şaşkınca diğerlerine baktı. İki el havaya kalkmıştı. Biri sarı uzun saçlı bir delikanlıydı. Diğeri ise onun hemen yanında duran ve ona değmemeye özen gösteren kahverengi saçlı bir genç kızdı. İkisinin de elleri aynı anda kalkmıştı. Siyah yağlı saçlı doktor gözlerini devirerek kahverengi saçlı kızın yanındaki gözlüklü delikanlıya seslendi.

"Bay Potter, bize açıklayabilir misiniz?"

Potter derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra Cattie'ye bakarak konuşmaya başladı.

"Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğu, çoğul kişilik olarak da bilinir. Esas karakterle beraber bir ya da daha çok kimliğin yaşamasıdır. Esas kimlik diğer kişilikleri bilmese de diğer kişilikler birbirlerinden haberdardırlar. Çoğunlukla ergenlik çağında bu durum çıkar. Dağılmış aileler ya da kişiliği yaralayan durumlarda kendisini gösterir ama bence Cattie'de Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğu bulunmamaktadır."

Siyah saçlı adam ilk defa bir şey yakaladığını düşünürcesine Potter'a bakmayı sürdürdü. Başıyla devam etmesini söyledi. Cattie ise parmaklarını hissetmeye başlamıştı. Kimse fark etmeden sağ elini yumruk yaptı.

"Çünkü çoğu özellikleri uymuyor. Esas kişiliğini inkar etmesi hastalığa uymamaktadır. Hikayesinde de görüldüğü üzere kendisi zengin bir aileden gelen ve ailesi ile mutlu bir hayata sahip bir genç kadın olarak belirtilmiş. Başına gelen herhangi bir şey olduğuna doğru kanıt yok. Ayrıca üzerindeki kan zannedilen madde aslında kırmızı boya olduğu daha sonradan hikayesine eklenmiş. Bu da demek oluyor ki bu tespiti yapan doktor pek üzerinde durmamış."

Potter konuşmasını bitirdiğinde yanındaki kız ve oğlan düşünceli bir şekilde ona bakıyorlardı. İkisi de teşhisin doğru olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Ayrıca teşhisi şu an dikkatle Potter'ı dinleyen kişinin koyduğunu bilerek seslerini çıkartamıyorlardır.

"Peki sizce nedir Bay Potter?"

Potter bir süre Cattie'e baktı. Ellerinin yumruk haline geldiği gözlerinden kaçmamıştı. Birazdan konuşabilecek vaziyete gelecekti ve o zaman çoğul kişiliğini göreceklerdi. Potter hafifçe gülümsedi ve başını kaldırarak fikrini sundu.

"Şizofrenik bir psikozu bulunmamaktadır. Şizofren değil. Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğu var hastada ama başka bir hastalıkla beraber şekil değiştirmiş. Şizofreni… Şizofreni ve Dissosiyatif Kimlik Bozukluğunun bir arada bulunmasıyla çoğul kişiliği esas kişiliğini tamamen derin bir uykuya daldırmış. Bu hastalıkların ikisini de birden tedavi etmek imkansız. Ama hastanın çoğul kişiliğinden kurtularak esas kişiliğine kavuşmasını sağlarsak şizofreni hastalığını geriletmek için ilaç tedavi uygulayabilir ve daha sonra da çoğul kişiliğinden gücü geri kazanmasını sağlayarak hem çoğul kişiliğini geri plana itmiş oluruz, hem de şizofrenisini olabildiğince yavaşlatmaya çalışırız. İlaç tedavi, psikiyatri, aile yardımı ile esas kişilik ortaya çıkabilir."

Herkes Potter ve siyah saçlı adama bakıyordu. Bazılarının gözünde korku bazıların da ise aşağılama vardı. Ama siyah saçlı adam düz bir şekilde Potter'a bakıyordu.

"Bu teşhisi kim koymuş acaba Bay Potter?"

"Siz! Ama hikaye eksiltilmiş olarak bize verilmiş. Sizde aslında bu teşhisi koymuşsunuz."

"Bundan nasıl emin olabiliyorsunuz?"

"Çünkü doğru."

Sesindeki özgüven Cattie'nin bile dikkatini çekmişti ama içindeki büyük çığlık onun devam etmesini sağladı. Buraya nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu. Olması gerektiği yerde olmalıydı.

"Bu hasta sizindir Bay Potter. Ve diğerleri size verilen hikayeleri sadece okumayın inceleyin ve kendi teşhisinizle aynı mı bakın. Bu yüzden Bay Potter bu ay hasta alan tek asistan olacaktır."

Potter umursamaz bir tavırla gözlerini Cattie'ye çevirmişti. Diğerleri ise başlarını eğerek ona sinirlerini duygusal anlamda iletiyorlardı. Yanındaki kahverengi saçlı kız ise gülümseyerek onun elini sıktı. Arkadaşının başarısından memnun olduğu her haliyle belliydi. Hatta onu sevdiği bile belliydi.

Grup odadan çıkmaya hazırlanırken birden Cattie dilinin kendisine geldiğini hissederek kurumuş dudaklarını açtı ve son hızla bağırdı.

"BEN BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! BENİ HEMEN SERBEST BIRAKIN!"

III

*Chris de Burgh- The Last Moments of Dawn*

Bellatrix birden sıcak güneşin tenine değdiğini hissederek uyandı. Gözlerini ovalayarak yatakta doğruldu. Üzerine sardığı çarşafı biraz daha sıkılaştırırken yanında yatan adama gülümseyerek baktı. Voldemort ilk defa onunla birlikte uyumuştu. Onun beline sarmıştı kolunu. Parmakları göbeğinden göğüslerine belirsiz bir çizgiyi izlercesine hareket etmişti. Dudakları onun vücudunun her tarafına değmişti. Gözleri ona hiçbir zaman bakmadığı gibi bakmıştı. Bellatrix mutluydu. Huzurlu bir şekilde yine yatağa yattı ve sağa doğru dönerek Voldemort'a bakmayı sürdürdü. Dünkü yakınlıkları Bellatrix'e büyük bir cesaret veriyordu. Yavaşça elini kaldırarak lordunun göğsüne koydu ve hafifçe eğilerek karnına ufacık bir öpücük kondurdu.

Cevaben anında kadını belinden tutarak altına çekti Voldemort. Masmavi gözleri canlılıkla açılmıştı. Sertliği büyürken Bellatrix'e bastırıyordu. Kadın onu tekrardan hissederken hafifçe inledi ve gözleri kapadı. Çok geçmeden dudaklarına değen dudakları hissetti anda ıslanmış dudaklarını aralayarak onu davet etti. İki dil birbirlerine değdiği anda Voldemort'un yumuşak elleri Bellatrix'in göğüslerinden karnına doğru indi. Bellatrix her bir dokunuşta inlerken gözleri sımsıkı kapalı tutuyordu. Voldemort öpücüklerini yavaş yavaş aşağıya kaydırıyordu. Kadının çenesini öptü. Ardından boğazına indi ve göğüslerinin arasını öptü. Ardından hızla yukarı çıktı ve tekrardan dudaklarına bastırdı kendi dudakları.

O anda tek eli Bellatrix'in kalçasına gitti. Yavaşça aşağıya inme yolcuğunu baldırında kesti ve hızlı bir şekilde kendisine doğru çekerek içine girdi. Bellatrix birden lordunu içinde hissettiği anda gözlerinden yaşlar gelerek inlemeye başladı. Voldemort her zamankinden daha yumuşak ama dünden daha sert bir şekilde gidip gelirken Bellatrix tırnaklarını onun sırtına geçirdi. Kısa süre sonra ikisi de doruk noktasına ulaştığı anda kasmış oldukları tüm kaslar gevşedi. Voldemort eğilerek küçük bir öpücük kondurdu Bellatrix'in dudaklarına ve yana kayarak derin bir soluk aldı. Bellatrix ise gözlerini dakikalar sonra açarken gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

"Günaydın Bella."

Onun sesiyle biraz daha mayışırken Bellatrix hafifçe hımladı.

"Günaydın Lordum."

Sesi daha yakındı ama kurduğu cümleler her zamanki gibi uzaktı. Voldemort bunu fark ederek tekrardan kadını altına çekti. Bu sefer içine girmek istemiyordu. İstediği başka bir şey vardı. Gözlerinden bunu anlayan Bellatrix ilk başta hayal kırıklığına uğradı.

"Bana bu kadar mesafeli konuşma Bella. Senin sayende buradayım ben. Senin tutkunla buradayım."

Bellatrix ilk önce şaşkınca üzerindeki adama baktı. Hiçbir zaman o dudaklardan bu kelimelerin çıkabileceğini hayal edememişti. Konuşanın onun lordu olduğuna inanmadı ilk önce ama vücudunda dolaşmaya başlayan parmaklar tüm dikkatini keskin bir şekilde değiştirdi. Gülümsedi ve hafifçe Voldemort'u öptü.

"Nasıl istersiniz?"

"Sen nasıl istersen."

Voldemort öpücüklerini indirmeye başladı yine aşağıya doğru. Boğazını, göğüslerini öptü ufak buselerle. Bellatrix her bir öpücükte farklı bir şekilde seslendi içinden Voldemort'a. Öpücükler her geçen saniye aşağıya doğru inerken Bellatrix kendisinden geçmeye başlamıştı. Dudaklar Bellatrix'in ruhuna dokunduğu anda fısıldadı.

"Aşkım…"

IV

*Millow-Coming Of Age*

"BIRAKIN BENİ!"

Cattie bağlı olduğu kumaşları çekiştirirken hasta bakıcılar sakinleştiriciyle yeniden kadına doğru yaklaşıyordu ama birden Potter onlara engel oldu. Bu hareketi Cattie'nin de gözünden kaçamamıştı. Birden sakinleşerek ona baktı. Kim olduğunu biliyordu genç adamın. Harry Potter'dı onun isimi.

"Profesör biraz burada kalıp şimdiden başlayabilir miyim?"

Siyah saçlı adam bir an için tereddüt ettikten sonra başını tamam anlamında salladı ve diğer asistanlarla birlikte odadan çıktı. Harry Potter, hasta bakıcılara da çıkmalarını işaret etti. İçlerinden siyah saçlı olanı ona doğru eğildi.

"Biraz zorlayıcıdır. Emin misiniz?"

Harry bir an için Cattie'ye baktıktan sonra başını evet anlamında salladı. Hasta bakıcılar korkuyla Cattie'ye baktıktan sonra hızla küçük beyaz odadan çıktılar. Harry yavaşça bir sandalye çekti ve Cattie'nin yakınına oturdu. İçindeki bir ses ona zarar vermeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Cattie başını yatırarak ona baktı.

"Benden ne istiyorsunuz Potter? Beni nereye kapattınız?"

Harry ayak ucunda duran dosyayı alarak hastanın gerçek hikayesine göz gezdirmeye başladı. Cattie'ye cevap vermemişti. Önce onu tanımak istiyordu. Ve Bellatrix Lestrange adını verdiği çoğul kişiliğini. Gözlerini daha önce Cattie'nin katıldığı grup tedavisinin bilgilerine çevirdi. Grup tedavisi daha sonra dağıtılmıştı. Tedaviyi yürüten doktorun ismine baktı. Hastanenin en iyi ve profesörlerin içindeki en genç psikiyatrlardan biri olan Tom Riddle tedaviyi yürütmüştü ama Cattie grup tedavisinden sonra hızla kötüleşmeye başlamıştı.

"Sana diyorum Potter. Lordum beni buradan kurtaracaktır. Sen ve o bulanık sevgilin için endişelenmelisin."

Harry kadının son sözleriyle başını kaldırdı. Kaşları dikleşti.

"Bulanık Sevgilim?"

"O kız. Hermione Granger, Potter."

Harry şaşkınca kadına baktı. En yakın arkadaşının ismini nereden bildiğini merak ediyordu. Ama birden nasıl bildiğini anladı. Hikayeye uymaya karar vererek başını salladı.

"Kim peki bu 'Lordun'?"

Cattie tiz bir kahkaha attı ve aklını kaçırmış gibi baktı Harry'e. Başını iki yana sallayarak mırıldanmaya başladı. Sesi fısıltı halinde çıkıyordu. Bu yüzden Harry algılayamıyordu onun ne dediğini. Başka soru sormadı. Biraz daha yanında oturdu. Ama Cattie şarkısından vazgeçmeyerek devam etti. Harry ise kolundaki saate baktı ve yavaşça yerinden doğruldu.

"Yarın görüşürüz Cattie."

Cattie umursamaz bir şekilde tısladı ve şarkısına geri döndü. Harry ise derin bir nefes alarak kapıya ilerledi. Tam kapıyı çalacaktı ki Cattie'nin tiz sesini duydu.

"Seni öldürmeye çalışan adamı unuttuğunu düşünmüyorum Potter."

*Javier Navarrete-Long, Long Time Ago*

Harry düşünceli düşünceli koridorda yürüyordu. Snape ve diğerlerinin hastalara çoktan baktıklarından emindi. O yüzden hızla aşağıya onlar için tahsis edilmiş odaya ilerledi. İçerde sadece iki kişi vardı. Biri Hermione Granger diğeri ise sarı saçlı delikanlı. Draco Malfoy.

Harry gördükleri anda kutlama yaparcasına kahvelerini kaldırdılar. Draco eliyle yumruk yaparak uzattı ama Harry karşılık vermeden hızla koltuğa çöktü. Elindeki dosyayı bir kez daha okuyordu. İçine sinmeye bir şey vardı. Draco somurtarak yumruğunu indirdi. Hermione ise onun saçlarını karıştırdı ve Harry'nin yanına çöktü. Genç adamın elinden hikaye dosyasını aldı ve okumaya başladı.

"Ne oldu Harry?"

Draco, Hermione'ye bakarak gözlerini devirmiş ve Harry'e dönmüştü. Sorunun nedeninden çözmeğin en iyisi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Harry ise gözlerini kapatarak kafasını arkaya attı.

"Hastanın hikayesini okudum. Ve bazı şeyler dikkatimi çekti."

"Ne gibi?"

Draco'nun sorusuna Harry cevap veremeden Hermione araya girdi. Gözlerinde hayranlık ve sesinde takdir tonu vardı.

"Profesör Riddle'ın hastasıymış. O zaman hiç şansı yok Cattie'nin. O bile iyileştirememişse…"

Kelimeleri ağır bir hüzünle noktalandı. Genç kadının yukarda sakinleştiriciyle deirn bir uykuya dalan kadın için üzüldüğü her halinden belliydi ama Harry buna dikkat etmeyerek atıldı.

"İşte sinir olduğum kısımda bu! Riddle her zaman iyileştirir ama bu hastada farklı. Cattie onun tedavisinden sonra kötü olmuş. Hatta o zaman çoğul kişilik sorunu baş göstermiş. Riddle o grup tedavisinde ne yaptıysa Cattie'yi daha kötü yapmış."

Draco hak verircesine başını sallayarak hikayeyi Hermione'nin elinden aldı. Bir kez de o okurken Hermione hızla ayağa kalkarak gönüllü nöbetçiler listesine baktı. Kimse ismini yazdırmamıştı. Cebindeki kalemi çıkardı ve hızla isimlerini yazmaya başladı. Harry genç kadının ne yaptığını fark ettiğinde dikleşerek seslendi.

"Ne yapıyorsun Herm?"

"Bizi gönüllü yapıyorum."

Draco, Hemrione'nin sözleri üzerine başını kaldırırken Hermione hızla nedeni açıklama gereksiniminde bulundu.

"Cattie için üzüldüm. Ve Harry haklı… Riddle ne yaptıysa Cattie daha kötü olmuş. Eh bu gece biz burada tam yetkili olursak dosyalara ulaşabilir ve neler olduğunu az çok anlayabiliriz."

Harry bir an için Draco'ya baktı. O da kendisi gibi bu geceyi uykusuz geçirmek istemiyordu ama Harry genç kadının fikrinin çok iyi olduğunu kabul etti. Cattie'ye karşı değişik bir sorumluluk hissetmeye başlamıştı. Başını uysal bir şekilde sallayarak masanın üzerindeki kahvesini aldı ve küçük bir yudum çekti. Hermione, Harry'den aldığı onayla Draco'ya döndü. Genç adam çoktan hikayeye geri gömülmüştü. Hermione gülümseyerek aldığı zaferi ufak bir şekilde kutladı ve isimleirni kağıda yazmaya geri döndü.

Harry birden ilgiyle başını kaldırdı. Kahvesinden bir yudum daha lırken kısık sesle sordu.

"Crabbe, Cattie'in odasında senin ismini söylemişti değil mi?"

Hermione arkasını dönmeden evet anlamında başını salladı ve ekledi.

"Defterin kime ait olduğunu öğrenmek için… Neden? Niye sordun?"

Harry sessiz bir şekilde hiçlerken Cattie yukarda uykusunda ağlıyordu.

V

*Lea Michele &Idina Menzel-I Dreamed a Dream *

Bellatrix gülümseyerek aynadaki yansımasına baktı. Gözleri ışıltı saçıyordu. Uykusundan yeni uyanmasına karşı teni parlıyordu. Bellatrix uzun zamandan sonra kendisine bu kadar dikkat ederken gelecek eşeledi zihnini keskin bir şekilde. Lordunun, aşkının ne yapabileceğini düşündü. Ama bunları umursayacak kadar iyi düşünemiyordu. Başını çevirerek arkasındaki yatakta uyuyan adama baktı. Geri geldiğinden beri çok değişmişti. Bellatrix bundan emindi. Ölümün onu değiştirdiğinden emindi. Onun olan adam eskisi gibi değildi.

_Onu her haliyle seviyorum, _diye düşündü Bella. Evlendiği gece nasıl kocasına yanaşmadığını, sessizce bir köşede ağladığını hatırladı. Lordunun emriyle evlenmişti. Ne istediğini önemsememişti Voldemort. Ama şimdi onun öpmeye doyamadığı adam onu düşünüyordu. Bella bunun verdiği mutlulukla uçtuğunu hissediyordu. Mutluluk ona her şeyi yaptırabilirdi. Birden midesinin zil çalan açlığını duyduğunda hafifçe gülümsedi. Savaşı, yenilgiyi, hayatlarını unutmuş iki yabancı gibi biri uykusuna devam etti. Diğeri ise aşağıya kahvaltı hazırlamaya indi.

Bellatrix aşağıya inerken dün gece tam olarak inceleyemediği evi inceleyebildi. Çok kirli ve pisti. Her taraf tozluydu. Bellatrix'in öksürmesine sebep oluyordu. Birden ev cinini çağırmayı düşündü ama yerlerini belli edemezdi. Tüm cinleri serbest bırakılmıştı çünkü. İşi kendisi yapması gerektiğini bilerek somurttu. Hiçbir zaman işleri yapmayı sevmemişti. Asasını cebinden çıkardı ve sessizce bir büyü göndererek tüm evin temizlenmesini emretti. Süpürge yeri temizlerken Bellatrix aksi bir şekilde koltuğa gömüldü. Gürültüden sıyrılmak için kulaklarını tıkadı ve diğer büyüleri göndermeye başladı. Kahvaltı bir yanda hazırlanırken ev hiç olmadığı kadar temiz görünmeye başlamıştı. Bellatrix temizliğin kokusunu içine derin bir solukla çekince tüm aksiliğini kaybetti ve gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı. Kahvaltı masasının başına geldiğinde bir ses Bella'nın sabahki mutluluğunu tam anlamıyla geri getirdi.

"Bu evin bu kadar temiz olduğunu hiçbir zaman hatırlamıyorum."

Voldemort merdivenlerin başında duruyordu. Üzerinde sadece ipek pijama altı vardı. Teni pürüzsüz beyazlıktaydı. Saçları dik dikti ve masmavi gözleri enginliğinde Bella'yı hapsediyordu. Gülümsemesi ise tüm yüzünde goncalar halinde açılıyordu.

"Aşkım, seni böyle hiçbir zaman görmemiştim."

Bellatrix tüm cesaretini kullanarak konuşmuştu. İçindeki ferahlık biraz da Voldemort'un sihir yapamaması sayesindeydi. Ölüm ondan en değer verdiği özelliğini çalmıştı ama Lord bunu umursuyor gibi görünmüyordu. Tek umursadığı şeyi kollarının arasına alarak kahvaltı masasına oturdu. Bellatrix ise Voldemort'un kucağına oturmuştu. Gözleri onu maviliklerindeydi. Voldemort bir an için ona baktıktan sonra masaya bakarak bir peynir kaptı ve ağzına attı.

"Sanki uzun zamandır yemek yemiyor gibiyim."

Bellatrix ilgiyle onu izlerken Voldemort kucağındaki kadının yüzüne dokundu.

"Sanki daha önce hiç dokunmamış gibiyim."

Küçücük bir buse kondurdu Bellatrix'in dudaklarına.

"Hiç öpmemiş gibi…"

Bir süre dondu Voldemort. Ne söyleyeceğini bilemezmiş gibi Bellatrix'in kolyesine baktı. Elini kaldırarak kolyeyi sevdi. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve ağzına bir parça peynir daha atarken gülerek konuştu.

"Daha önce peynir yememiş gibiyim de…"

VI

*Glee Cast-Total Eclipse of the Heart*

Harry esneyerek yerinden kalktığında hastanedeki gerekli personel dışında herkes evine gitmişti. Bir dakika sonra Hermione ve Draco'da onun yanına geldiklerinde önünde durdukları arşivin kapısını dört haneli şifreyle açarak içeri girdiler. En son Draco içeri girerken dışarıya bakarak onları gören var mı diye kontrol etti. Kapı arkalarından yavaşça kapandığında üçü karanlık arşivin derinliklerine baktı. Harry nereden başlamaları gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bu işi yine Hermione'ye bırakmaya karar vererek ona yavru köpek bakışlarıyla baktı. Hermione gözlerini devirdi.

"Tamam, hasta kayıtları sağ tarafta. Sen ve Draco onlara bakın. Doktor kayıtları ise bu tarafta… Ben Profesör Riddle'nkilere bakarım."

Harry tamam anlamında başını sallayarak Draco'yu kolundan sürükledi. İkisi karanlığın içindeki sonsuzluk gibi uzanan kayıtlara baktılar. Karalar bağlayan Harry ilk klasöre doğru ilerledi ama Draco onun kolundan tutarak durdurdu.

"Bazen Potter, senin bu yüzyılda nasıl yaşadığını merak ediyorum."

Harry ilk başta Draco'nun neden bahsettiğini anlayamayarak onu suratına şapşal bir şekilde baktı ama sonra Draco'nun gösterdiği yere baktığında iki bilgisayarla karşılaştı. Şapşalca gülümserken Draco gözlerini devirerek onun ensesine bir tane geçirdi ve ilk bilgisayara ilerledi.

Harry ensesini ovalarken bakışlarını Hermione'ye çevirdi. O çoktan doktor bilgilerinin kayıtlı olduğu bilgisayarın başına oturmuştu. Harry sadece kendisinin bu kadar şapşal olduğunu anlayarak Draco'nun yanına oturdu. Eski model bilgisayarın başındaki Draco ise sinir krizi geçirmemek için kendisini zor tutuyordu. En sonunda hasta bilgilerinin kayıtlı olduğu program açıldığında Draco, Harry'e döndü.

"İsimi neydi tam olarak?"

"Cattie Serena Herroldson."

Draco kızın adını kutucuğa yazarken Harry sabırsızlıkla Hermione'nin tarafına döndü.

"Daha bulamadın mı?"

Hermione sinirli bir tavırla onlara döndü.

"Profesör Riddle'n klasörleri şifreli. Onları çözmeye çalışıyorum."

Harry başını tamam anlamında salladı. Tam o anda Draco Harry'i dürtükledi. Harry, Draco döndü. Genç adam ciddi bir tavırla bilgisayarın ekranına bakıyordu. Harry'de merakla o tarafa döndüğünde Cattie'nin iki sene önceki haliyle karşılaştı. Güzel bir kızdı geçmişte. Saçları alımlı bir şekilde etrafında dalgalanıyordu. Gözlerinde yaşam enerjisi vardı. Hastanenin bahçesinde iki kişiye sarılmış bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Biri Profesör Riddle'dı. Diğeri ise aynı şekilde gülümseyen bir erkekti.

"Bu kim?"

"O, Yaxley. Sadece bu isim var. Cattie'nin en çok ziyaretine gelen adam. Profesör Riddle ile bazen konuşur ve Cattie'nin durumunu öğrenirmiş. Ama bir süre sonra gelmemeye başlamış. Cattie onun gelmeyişi için Riddle'ı suçlamış."

Harry şaşkınca altındaki yazıya baktı.

"Neden bu kadar ayrıntıya değinilmiş?"

"Çünkü Yaxley, tedavi grubu kapatıldıktan sonra Riddle'ı mahkemeye vermiş. Bunlar bu yüzden bu kadar ayrıntılı yazılmış."

Harry daha fazla meraklanarak koltuğunda dikleşti. Riddle'ın neden dosyasının kilitli olduğunu şimdi anlayabiliyordu.

"Cattie ve Riddle hakkında başka bir şey yok. Sanki tüm dokümanlar silinmiş gibi."

Draco sinirle başka yerlere bakarken Hermione'nin sesini duydular.

"Çocuklar buraya gelseniz iyi olur."

Harry ve Draco hızla Hermione'nin yanına gittiklerinde Hermione'nin klasörü açabildiğini gördüler ve tek bir dosyaya yoğunlaşmış olduğunu fark ettiler.

"Cattie için özel dosya açılmış!"

Harry hızla Hermione'nin yanına otururken Hermione dosyayı açarak mahkeme belgesini buldu. Sesli şekilde okumaya başladı.

"Bölüm yetkilisi olan Profesör Doktor Tom Riddle, bünyesinde barındırdığı bir hastası ile tensel temasta bulunmaktan davalık edilmiştir. Adı geçen şahıs, Cattie Serena Herroldson'a ilk önce tecavüz, daha sonra ise onun akıl sağlılığının bozukluğundan yararlanarak birlikte olmaya zorlamıştır. Olay hastanın bir yakını tarafından ihbar edilmiştir."

Harry sinirle yumruğunu sıkarken Hermione eliyle ağzını kapamıştı. Draco ise donarak gözlerini ekrana dikmişti. Bir doktorun bunu yapabileceğine ihtimal vermeyen genç doktorlar örnek aldıkları hocalarının böyle bir şey yapmış ihtimaliyle bile sarsılırken Cattie'nin sağlık durumunun kötüleştiğinin nedeninin onun olabileceği midelerini bulandırıyordu. İlk kendisini toparlayan Harry oldu.

"Peki niye hala okulda?"

Harry, Hermione'den cevabı bekliyordu ama hiç beklemediği yılanımsı bir ses ona cevap verdi.

"Çünkü Bay Potter, bu suçlamaların hepsi yalandan ibaretti."

VII

Bellatrix okuduğu kitaba yoğunlaşamıyordu. Tek düşünebildiği karşısında oturup dışarısını seyreden Voldemort'u. Onunla olmak, ona dokunmak istiyordu ama belirli bir sınır kahvaltıda aralarına çekilmişti bugün için. Voldemort içinde büyük bir savaş veriyordu. Ne yapması gerektiğini bilemiyordu ve bunları çözmemek için Bellatrix'e sığınıyordu. Ama Bellatrix'in düşünmesi gereken bir tek konu Voldemort değildi. Her uyuduğunda gördüğü garip rüyadan bir türlü kurtulamıyordu. Devamı gibi seyrediyordu rüyalar birbirini.

Cattie diye sesleniyordular ona rüyada. Ve Potter onu iyileştirmeye çalışan bir doktordu. Ama neyden diye düşündü. Kafasından atması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sinirleri bozulmuştu. Bu yüzden kalbini yerinden çıkaracak rüyalar görüyordu. Düşüncelerinden hızla sıyrıldı ve dikkatini kitaba vermeye çalıştı. Gördüğü şeyler saçma sapan kabuslardan başka bir şey değildi onun için.

"Bellatrix."

Lordun sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve başını kaldırarak ona baktı. Gözlerinde eskiyi hatırlatacak duygular kol geziyordu. Bellatrix bunu hissettiği anda içinden yüksek ama sessiz bir hıçkırık koptu. Eski duygusuz Voldemort olmasını istemiyordu. Onunla her sabah beraber uyanmak istiyordu. Bellatrix pembe masalına kendisini çoktan kaptırmıştı ama Voldemort kaptırmışa benzemiyordu.

"Efendim aşkım…"

Bellatrix'in _aşkım _demesine hiçbir şekilde tepki vermeden ayağa kalktı ve koltuğun üzerinde duran siyah pelerini üzerine atarken kadının kalkmasını işaret etti.

"Biraz dolaşalım. Ne dersin?"

Bellatrix bir an için kapıldığı umutsuzluktan sıyrılarak oturduğu yerden zıpladı. Kendi pelerinini üzerine geçirdi ve ona uzatılan kola girerek kapıya doğru ilerledi. İkisi beraber dışarı çıktıklarında serin bir esinti bedenlerini sardı. Bellatrix ürperdi ama Voldemort hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi yürümesine devam etti.

"Plan yapmamız lazım Bella."

"Ne için Aşkım?"

Voldemort birden öfkeyle olduğu yerde durdu. Gözleri bir an için kıpkırmızı oldu ama yeniden maviye döndü. Bellatrix korkuyla bir adım geri çekildi ve gözlerini yere dikti. Korkudan ve soğuktan titriyordu ama birden bedenine sarılan kollarla sıcaklığı ışlarını kaldırdığında Voldemort'un anlayışlı bir şekilde ona baktığını gördü.

"Üzgünüm. Seni korkutmak istememiştim."

"Asıl ben üzgünüm Lordum. İstemeyerek oldu."

Voldemort cıklayarak başını iki yana salladı ve elini Bella'nın çenesine koyarak ona baktı. Hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Lordum yok Bella."

Bellatrix bir an için Voldemort'un mavi gözlerine baktı. Biraz önce kırmızıların geri döndüğüne emindi. Bir daha dönmeyeceğini bilemezdi. Onun Voldemort'u ellerinden sökülüp alınabilirdi. Eski kalpsiz Lord karşısında dikilerek ona işkence yapabilirdi. Bellatrix'in gözünden bir damla yaş damladığında Voldemort eğilerek onun korkudan kurumuş dudaklarına sıcacık bir öpücük kondurdu. Parmağıyla gözyaşını sildi.

"Bellatrix beni anlamalısın. Ben anlatamayacağım bir deneyim yaşadım Bella. Benim bile sınırlarımın dışında bir şey. Ki bunlar bir elin parmaklarından bile daha az ama bu onlardan biriydi. Bana bak! Gençleştim. Gücümü kaybettim. Seni sevmeyi öğrendim."

Bellatrix sevgi sözcüğüyle olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Lordun bilmediği ve hatta nefret ettiği sevgi sözcüğünü sıcacık bir kelime olarak dudaklarından duymak Bellatrix'in duvarlarını kırmaya yetişmişti. Gülümseyerek Lorduna biraz daha sokuldu ama Voldemort küçük bir öpücük daha bahşettikten sonra geri çekildi. Bellatrix mesajı algılayarak lordunun yanında yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

"Gücümü geri kazanmalıyım Bella. Potter'ı doğduğuna pişman etmeliyim. Yoksa ben, ben olamam."

Bellatrix biraz önce kollarında olduğu adamın eski kimliğini geri kazanmaya başladığı hissedebiliyordu. Yumuşak dokunuşlarıyla bütünleşmiş yeni görünümün altındaki ruhu hala aynıydı. Soğuk, katı, acımasız… Canının yanacağını biliyordu Bella. O, şu anda sadece bir teselliydi. Başka bir şey olamazdı. Bellatrix'in hüznü yüzüne düşerken Voldemort konuşmasına devam etti.

"Ama dediğim gibi gücümü almam gerekiyor.. Ve gücümü de ancak Potter'ın kanı sayesinde geri kazanabilirim."

Bellatrix bunun altından bir şey çıkacağından emin bir şekilde başını salladı. Ne gerektiğinden korkuyordu ama aşkı gözünü çoktan kör etmişti.

"Ne yapmamı istersiniz?"

VIII

Harry hızla arkasını döndüğünde karşısında bu hastanede ilk tanıştığı hocasıyla karşılaştı. Tom Riddle iki elini göğsünde kavuşturmuş bir şekilde onlara bakıyordu. Gözlerinde her zamankinden farklı bir duygu dolanıı her zamanki yakışıklılığıyla bükülmüş, ukalaca gülümsüyordu. Mavi gözleri ise direk Hermione'ye çevrilmişti. Draco durumun farkına vararak belli belirsiz bir adım atarak Hermione'nin önünü kapattı. Tom Riddle anlayarak son bir kez daha baktıktan sonra ona sinirle bakan Harry'e döndü.

"Yaxley, Cattie'nin sinirlerini bozuyor, iyileşmemesi için her şeyi yapıyordu. Onu buradan kovdum ve bir daha buraya gelmemesini söyledim. Bu yüzden bana dava açtı. Cattie'ye kötü şeyler yaptığımı söyledi. Ama bunu kanıtlayacak hiçbir şey bulamadılar."

Hermione hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı. Draco ise arkadan Hermione'nin elini tutarak hafifçe sıktı. Tom hareketi görmeyerek yüzündeki gülümsemesini sildi ve kolundaki saate baktı.

"Evet şimdi benim size sormam lazım. Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?"

Üç asistanda birbirlerine baktı. Hangisinin konuşması gerektiğine karar verememiş gibi derin bir sessizlik arşive gömüldü ve en sonunda Harry gözlerini Tom'unkilere dikerek konuştu.

"Cattie artık benim hastam. Onun hakkında daha fazla bilgiye ulaşmalıydım."

"Peki benim klasörümde ne arıyorsunuz?"

Bu sorudan çok azarlama ve suçlama dolu bir tınıyla çıkmıştı adamın kaybolmak üzere olan dudaklarından. Hermione her zaman ona hayran olmuş ama dudaklarından tiksinmişti. Şimdide onlara bakmadan konuşmaya çalıştı.

"Cattie'nin dosyasında hiçbir şey yazmıyor. Bizde sizin hastanız olduğu için sizin dosyalarınızda yazar diye düşündük."

Tom anladığını belli ederek başını salladı ve çıkmalarını işaret etti. Üçü de emri ikinci bir kez daha duymadan kapıya doğru yöneldi. Hermione ve Draco çıkmıştı. Sona Harry kalmış ve Tom'un yanından geçiyordu. Birden Tom, Harry'i kolundan yakaladı ve kulağına doğru eğildi.

"Ona ve kendine dikkat etsen iyi olur Potter!"

Harry, profesörün ses tonundaki tehdidin farkındaydı ama ne kadar büyük ve gerçek olabileceğini hesaplayamıyordu. O an için sadece dışarıya çıkmak ve Cattie ile konuşmak istiyordu. Ama kadının uyuduğunun farkındaydı. Öfkeyle Tom Riddle'a baktı bir kez daha ve hafifçe başını sallayarak kolunu hızla ondan çekti. Arkasına bakmadan aralık kapıdan seri adımlarla çıktı.

Hermione ve Draco merakla ona baktı. Harry öfkeyle başını salladı ve yürümelerini işaret etti. İkisi hızla yürüyen ve hatta koşan Harry'e yetişmek için çabalarken Harry merdivenlere yöneldi. Yukarı asansörle çıkmak yerine merdivenlerden çıkarak sinirini her bir basamakta bırakma isteğiyle dolup taşıyordu çünkü. Tom Riddle'ın bir şeyler karıştırdığından ve Cattie'nin bu hale gelmesinin sebebinin o olduğundan Harry adı gibi emindi. Ve kızı iyileştirip adamı hak ettiği yere göndermek istiyordu.

"Harry, biraz yavaşlar mısın?"

Hermione'nin isyankar sesi Harry'e ulaştığında aniden basamaklarda durdu. Arkasından gelen Draco son anda fark ederek arkasındaki basamakta durdu ama dengesini sağlayamadan arkaya doğru geriledi. Tam basamaklardan aşağıya doğru düşecekken Harry genç adamın önlüğünden yakaladı ve kendisine doğru çekti. Nefesleri birbirlerine karışırken Harry, Draco'ya doğru eğilerek gözlerinin içine baktı. Dişleri öfkeden birbirine kenetlenmişti ama gri gözler onun zümrütleriyle çarpışınca yumuşadı ve hafifçe gülümseyerek nefesini bıraktı.

"Bir de senin için endişelenmeyim Malfoy."

Hafifçe eğildi ve onu bekleyen dudaklara ufacık bir öpücük kondurdu ve onun dengesini sağlayarak ondan ayrıldı. Hermione tam bu anda onları geçmiş ve gülerek yukarı doğru koşturuyordu.

"Kendinize bir oda bulun yahu."

İki delikanlı gülerken Harry Draco'nun yakasını düzelterek Hermione'nin arkasına takılarak yukarıya nöbet yerine doğru yola koyuldu.

IX

Bellatrix biraz önce aldığı görevi dikkatle düşünüyordu. Daha dün kaçtığı yere gitmeliydi. Korkuyor ve çekiniyordu ama hayranlıkla baktığı adam için ölümü bile göze alabilirdi. Aşkı delilik düzeyindeydi. Bunun kendiside farkındaydı ama yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Bu yaşına kadar karşılıksız sevdiği adamın artık onu sevdiğini bilmek yaşarken cennete gitmek gibi bir şeydi.

"Ne düşünüyorsun Bella?"

Voldemort sararmaya yüz tutmuş ağaç yapraklarına bakarak sordu. Gözlerindeki mavilikler sanki onlara yeniden hayat veriyor, birazdan yapraklar yeşerecekti. Bella delice buna inanmak isterken Voldemort'un zihninden geçenler daha başkaydı. Bir an önce dökülmesini ve ölmesini istediği yaprakları hafifçe oynatamamak bile ona acı veriyordu. Bir kofti gibi hissediyordu kendisini. İğrenme duygusu gittikçe kabarıyordu. En nefret ettiği şeye dönüşmek üzere olduğunun farkındaydı. Bella ise sevdiği adamın dertlerinin farkında bile değildi.

"Sadece seni…"

"Biliyor musun Bella, seni ilk gördüğümde geleceği tatmıştım."

Bellatrix Lordun sözleriyle bir anda geçmiş anılarıyla boğulurken en sevdiği anısı onu tek eliyle kurtardı. İlk kez onun önünde diz çökmüştü. Bağlılık yemini etmiş ve testlerinden geçmişti. Aşkını Voldemort daha o saniyede anladığı için Bellatrix'in ona asla ihanet etmeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Ölüm işaretini verdiğinde Bellatrix'in gözlerinde saf mutluluk dolup taşıyordu. İşaretini Lordunun önünde sevmiş ve öpmüştü. Voldemort genç kızın hareketlerinden hoşlanmış ve o gece yatağına almıştı onu. Bella bunun verdiği heyecanla delirmesinin ilk belirtilerini her an işaretini öperek göstermeye başlamıştı.

"Senin beni kurtaracağını biliyordum. Aşıktın bana. Bu benim için çok önemliydi. Çünkü hiçbir zaman bana ihanet etmezdin."

"Şimdide etmem Aşkım…"

Voldemort başını iki yana salladı ve yapraklara bakmayı sürdürdü. Gözlerinde şüphe ve suçlama vardı. Bellatrix bunun farkına vararak oturdukları tahta bank üzerinde tedirgince kıpırdandı. Çevrelerinden geçen mugglelar kadının huzursuzluğunu fark etmiş bir şekilde adama baktılar ve yanlarından geçip gittiler. Küçük bir çocuk ise gözlerini Voldemort'a dikmiş bir şekilde elindeki şekerini emiyordu. Gözlerindeki ukalalık Voldemort'un dikkatini çekmişti bile.

"Eskiden olsa Bella şu pis muggle çocuğunu hemen şimdi öldürürdüm."

"Elbette lordum."

Bellatrix tedirginliğini üzerinden atmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Bunun farkına vardığında Voldemort umursamadı. Tek düze bir ses tonuyla devam etti.

"Ama şimdi yapamam. Gücümü kaybettim. Ve sen Bella, ilk tanıştığımız gün gözlerinde aşkını, gücüme olan aşkını itiraf ettin."

Bellatrix başını hızla iki yana salladı. Gözlerinde yaşların biriktiğini hissediyordu. Kalbideki boşluk büyüyor ve haykırarak bedenden kopmak, nefes almamak istiyordu. Dudaklarını araladı. Haykırmak ve ona olan aşkının gücü için olmadığını söylemek istedi ama yapamadı. İçindeki biri, bir ses onu önledi. Sanki gücüne aşıkmış gibi sonu durdurdu. Bellatrix içten bir şüphenin pençesine düşmüş bir şekilde Voldemort'a baktı. Voldemort ise aksi bir şekilde güldü.

"Görüyorsun ya Bella. Sende tereddütlüsün. Sende bana mı yoksa gücüme mi taptığını bilmiyorsun. Ama ben sana söyleyeyim Bellatrix. Sen Lord Voldemort'a aşıksın. Tom Riddle'a değil."

Bellatrix bir an için ne söyleyeceğini şaşırdı. Ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemedi. İçten içe sevdiği kişinin doğru söylediğini biliyordu ama bunu kelimelere dökerse neler olabileceğinden haberi yoktu. Korkuyla Voldemort'a bakmayı sürdürdü. Bir anda Voldemort gülerek Bella'ya döndü ve elini yanağına koyarak sevdi.

"Ben de bunu istiyorum zaten Bella. Çünkü güç her şeydir."

X

Güneş gökyüzünde yükselirken Harry iç geçirerek diğer tarafa döndü. Sarı saçlar yüzüne değince eliyle onların sahibini dürtükledi. Sarışın genç adam sinirle başını kaldırdı ve saate baktı. İçinden öcünü almak isteyen Malfoy genleri ağır baskın çıkarak yerinden fırladı.

"Potter uyan! Geç kaldık."

Draco'nun sesiyle yerinden sıçrayan Harry hızla pantolonunu ayağına geçirerek kapıya doğru ilerledi. Birkaç saniye sonra arkasını dönerek yerde katıla katıla gülen Draco'ya baktığında öfleyerek pantolonu ayağından çıkardı ve genç adamın suratına fırlattı. Draco elinin tersiyle pantolonu iterken Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri saate takıldı.

"Ah lanet olsun! Pantolonu at Malfoy."

"Noldu?"

Draco hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde iç geçirdi. Umduğunun çıplak şekilde yapıldığı belliydi. Harry hadi dercesine el salladı.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?"

"Yaxley ile görüşeceğim."

Draco gözlerini devirerek kendisini yatağa attı. Kollarını başının altına alarak tüm kaslarını sıkışlaştırdı ve kendisini bir Yunan Heykeli gibi göstererek Harry'e ne kaçırdığını gösterdi. Harry, sevgilisinin ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayarak öpücük gönderdi.

"Bir kız için seni ilk defa ekiyorum Malfy."

Draco "Argh!"larken Harry şen bir kahkaha atarak kapıdan çıktı ve sokak kapısının sesi birkaç saniye sonra duyuldu. Draco yenilgiyi kabul etmiş bir vaziyette uykusuna geri döndü.

Harry elindeki kağıtta yazılı olan adresi üç kişiye sormuş, en sonunda gölün kenarındaki taş evin kapısında bulmuştu kendisini. Kağıdı cebine sıkıştırdı ve kapıyı çaldı. İlk önce taş evden cam kırılma sesi geldi. Sonra ise gülüşmeler duyuldu. Harry bir kez daha zili çalmaya yeltendi. Parmağı tam zile dokunduğu anda evin kapısı açıldı. Siyah saçlı bir adam Harry'e geniş bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu. Gözlerinin altında kırıklar vardı.

"Buyurun?"

Sonra bir an için Harry'i süzdü ve yüzündeki neşe aynı anda söndü. Ciddi bir tavır büründü.

"Söyle o bunaklara, burası benim arazim. İstediğim yere istediğimi yaparım."

Kapı sertçe Harry'nin yüzüne kapandığında genç adam olduğu yere çivilendi. Şaşkınlığını üzerinden atarak zile bir kez daha bastı. Bu sefer adam kapıyı sinirle açtı. Tam ağzını bir kez daha açacaktı ki Harry cebinden hastane personel kartını çıkardı ve adama gösterdi. Adamın asabi yüzü birden ciddileşti.

"Cattie?" diye sorabildi sadece. Harry gülümseyerek başını iki yanına salladı. Adamın yüzünde belirgin bir rahatlama duygusu oluşurken kenara kayarak Harry'i içeri davet etti. Harry aldığı davetle içeri girdiğinde cam kırıklarının ve gülüşmelerin kaynağını buldu. İki küçük kız koltuklarında oturmuş bardakları yere atıyorlardı. Harry gülümseyerek el salladı.

"İlk an için üzgünüm. Yan komşular işte… Ben Yaxley. Bunlarda Emma ve Jenny."

Harry arkasını dönerek ona uzatılan eli sıktı.

"Harry Potter."

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

"Bende."

Yaxley eliyle Harry'ye tezgahın yanındaki sandalyeleri gösterdi ve cam kırıklarına doğru ilerledi.

"Ne içersin? Çay, kahve? Ama biraz bekleyeceksin. Eşim işte ve bu afacanlar bana kaldı."

Harry anlayışla başını sallarken Emma elindeki kaşığı fırlatarak tam babasının kafasına isabet ettirdi. Harry oluşan manzara karşısında gülümsemesini engelleyemezken Yaxley kızarak Emma'ya baktı ama arkasını dönüp Harry'e baktığında sırıtıyordu.

"Her zamanki sahne… Bence de komik."

Yaxley, Emma ve Jenny'i oyun odasına götürdükten sonra kahvesini yudumlayan Harry'nin yanına geri döndü. Kupalara doğru ilerleyerek kendisine de bir tane kahve yapma hazırlığına başladığında endişeli bir ses tonuyla sordu.

"Sorun Cattie, değil mi?"

"Evet. Cattie'nin yeni doktoru benim ve bilmek istediklerim var."

Yaxley yavaşça Harry'e döndü. Baştan aşağıya hızlıca inceledi adamı ve sırıtarak kahvesine geri döndü.

"Hayır değilsin!"

Harry anlamayarak adama baktı. Yaxley genç adamın bakışlarını hissederek geri döndü ve tam karşısına oturdu.

"Onun doktoru hala Riddle şerefsizi."

Harry başını iki yana salladı. Kendisinin olduğunu tekrarlamak istiyordu ama adam devam etti.

"Sende o asistanlardan birisin. Bu işin peşini bırakmanı öneririm. Hiçbir şey yapamazsın."

"Nasıl yani? Diğer asistanlar?"

Yaxley kahvesine dönerek içine iki şeker attı ve karıştırdı. Ardından küçük bir yudum aldı ve konuşmaya başladı.

"İsmini gizliyorlar. Çünkü dava açtım o şerefsize. Arada asistanlar atarlar ama Cattie'nin sürekli doktoru Riddle ibnesi."

Yaxley sinirle öfledi. Harry çok rahat bir şekilde adamın saf sinirini okuyabiliyordu. Gözbebekleri büyümüştü. Parmaklarıyla tezgahın üzerinde ritim tutuyordu. Sağ ayağı ise durmadan titriyordu.

"Peki Riddle, Cattie'ye ne yapıyor gerçekte?"

Harry soruyu birden sormuştu. Yaxley iç geçirdi. Gözlerini Harry'nin omuzları ötesine dikti.

"Uzun hikaye."

"Zamanım var."

Yaxley bir an için Harry'nin zümrüt gözlerinin derinliklerine baktı. Onunda diğer asistanlar gibi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu işin peşini kariyeri için bırakacağından nemindi o ana kadar. Yine de onun gözlerinin içine son bir kez daha baktı. Daha önce hiçbirinde görmediği bir aslan kükrüyordu. Yaxley uzun süredir görmediği Cattie için bir iyilik yapabileceğini düşünerek iç çekti.

"İki yıl önce Cattie benim arabamın önüne atladı. Üstü kanlar içindeydi ama sonra kırmızı boya olduğunu anladım. Yine de korkmuş gibi duruyordu ve adını hatırlamadığını söylüyordu. Hastaneye götürdüm ve hafıza kaybı yaşadığını söylediler. Kızı orada bırakamadım. Kimliği de teşhis edilememişti. Orada tek başına bırakmağı içim el vermedi. Bende kaldım ve hastaneye yatırılmasında yanında oldum. Onu görmeye gittim. Bu sırada Riddle'ı onun doktoru olarak atadılar. Bana zamanın en iyisi olduğunu söylediler. Bende Cattie için sevindim."

İç çekti ve geçmiş anılarına daha çok daldı.

"İlk başta o orospu çocuğunun iyi biri olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ona ilk başta bir isim verdi. Cattie onun gerçek ismi değil. Geçmişini de Riddle yazdı. Bazı şeyleri kendisi için değiştirmeye başladığını işte o zaman anladım."

Harry birden Yaxley'in sözünü kesti. Kaşları ciddiyetle çatılmıştı.

"Ama bu yasal değil. Sonradan hastaya bakan doktoru yanıltarak tanı ve tedavinin hatalı olmasını sağlayabilir."

Yaxley, Harry'e bakarak biliyorum dercesine omuzlarını silkti.

"Neyse… Sonra Riddle, Cattie'yi şu grup tedavisi saçmalığına aldı. Ben Cattie'nin yasal olarak vasisi olmayı kabul ettiğim için ilk yanaşmadım. Ama sonra kabul ettim. Bir kez grup seansı esnasında hastaneye gittiğimde grupta kaç kişi olduğunu öğrendim. İki kişiydiler. Biri Cattie, diğeri ise olanlardan haberi bile olmayan bir kız. Yanında top atsan kız ne olduğunu anlamaz. O zaman şüphelerim daha çok büyüdü. Ve sonunda Cattie'nin tırnaklarının yandığını ve kollarındaki morlukları gördüm. Sorduğumda bana her şeyi anlattı. Bende sinirlenerek Riddle'a saldırdım."

Yaxley o anıyı hatırladığında hafifçe sırıttı. Bu anılarının içinden en çok sevdiğinin o olduğu belliydi.

"Ama keşke yapmasaydım. Sonra Başhekim Dumbledore'a gittim. Ve dava açtım. Araştırıldı ama hiçbir şey bulunamadı. Beni Cattie'nin vasiliğinden çıkardılar ve yerime Riddle geçti. İsmini gizleyerek onun doktorluğuna devam etti. Daha doğrusu ona işkence etmeye ve tecavüz etmeye. Sonra öğrendim ki Cattie ağırlaşmış. Kendisini Bellatrix diye çağırıyormuş."

Harry başını salladı Yaxley sözünü bitirdiğinde. Ardından ikisinin arasına rahatsız edici puslu bir sessizlik çöktü. Harry içinden Tom'a lanet okurken Yaxley kolundaki saate baktı.

"Geç kaldım. İş yerine gitmem lazım. Kızları da bakıcılarına bırakacağım."

Sözlerinin altındaki gizli mesajı fark etti Harry. Kahve kupasını tezgaha geri bıraktı ve ayağa kalkarak montunu giydi.

"Tanıştığıma tekrardan memnun oldum."

Yaxley başını sallayarak karşılık verdi sadece.

XI

Bellatrix sessiz adımlarla Yasak Ormanın içinde yürüyordu. Zihninde hem ona verilen görev vardı hem de garip rüyaları. Her seferinde Cattie olduğunu görüyor ve her uyandığında bedenine geri dönüyordu. Bunu Voldemort'a söylememişti. Ama Potter'ın bir işi olduğundan korkuyordu. Cattie olduğuna inandırarak Lordun yerini öğrenmeye çalıştığından endişe ediyordu.

Her seferinde o bitkin ve yenik düşmüş kadın olmayı reddediyordu ama son zamanlarda çok sık olmaya başlamıştı. Her daldığında ya da her gözünü kapadığında Cattie oluyordu. Bundan korkarak ürperdiğini hissetti. Ne yapacağından emin değildi. Korkuyor ve yalnız hissediyordu kendisini. Yasak Orman karanlığın peçesinde sürüklenirken sanki kendisini de ele geçirecekmiş gibi dikkatle ilerliyordu.

Birden soluğunun kesildiğini hissederek yere çöktü. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapadığı anda bembeyaz oda geldi zihnine. Karşısında duran Harry Potter'ı gördüğü anda keskin bir çığlık attı. Konuştuğunu görebiliyordu ama çığlığı yüzünden hiçbir şey duymuyordu. Kısa süre sonra gözlerini tekrardan açtı ve yere uzandığının farkına vardı. Her bir hücresinin hissizleştiğini hissetti. Sanki bambaşka birinin duygularını hissedermişçesine dünyasına baktı. Zihninde yankılanan ses hayal dünyasından kopmasını emrediyordu ama Bellatrix hangisinin hayal dünyası olduğunu karıştırmış bir şekilde yaprakların içinde yattı.

Ağladığının farkında değildi ama gözlerinden yaşlar kontrolsüzce boşalıyordu. Vücudu istemsizce titriyor ve her bir hücresi ölüyordu sanki. Bellatrix ruhunun koparıldığını hissetti ve gözlerini bir kez daha kapadı.

Aniden kendisini beyaz küçük odada buldu. Bu sefer sesleri net bir şekilde duyabiliyordu. Karşısında duran Harry ciddi bir şekilde gözlüğünü ittirdi ve bir kez daha sordu.

"Cattie, sen şu an Yasak Ormanda kiminlesin?"

Bellatrix sinirli gözlerle Harry'e döndü. Tısladı ve bağlarından kopmaya çalıştı tekrardan. Nasıl olup da buraya geldiğini çözememişti.

"Benim adım Bellatrix, Potter!"

Harry bir an için Bellatrix'in gözlerinin içine baktı. Yapmaması gerektiğini bildiği halde kadının oyununa katıldı.

"Bellatrix, şu an yanında kim var?"

Bellatrix aldığı zaferle sırıtarak bakışlarını çevirdi. Dilini dışarı çıkardı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Niye söyleyeyim? Lordumun yerini asla öğrenemezsin pislik!"

"Benim öğrenmek istediğim kişi Tom Riddle."

Harry'nin dudaklarından çıkan isimle Bellatrix olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Öfkeyle doldu ve yataktan ayrılmaya çığlık atmaya başladı.

"SEN NASIL OLURDA O PİSLİK AĞZINLA LORDUMUN İSMİNİ ANARSIN?"

Harry o anda Tom Riddle'ın Cattie'nin dünyasındaki yerini algılarken Bellatrix kendisini Cattie'nin bedeninden yok olduğunu hissetti ve gözlerini bir kez daha Yasak Ormanda açtı. Ama yine karşısında Harry Potter duruyordu. Ani bir çeviklikle ayağa kalktı ve ağaca doğru geriledi. Elindeki asasını Harry'e doğrulttu. Ama Harry ona karşılık vermedi.

"Selam Bellatrix."

Sesinin tonundaki tizlik Bellatrix'in tüylerini diken diken etti. Anlayamadığı bir şey onu tedirgin ediyordu. Ait olmadığını hissettiği ormanın ağacına daha çok yaslanırken gözleri doldu.

"Zihnimden çık Potter. Bana ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?"

Harry tiz bir kahkaha attı. Başını iki yana salladı ve Bellatrix'e biraz daha yaklaştı. Aralarındaki mesafe git gide kısalıyordu ve Bellatrix elindeki asasını unutarak ağaca daha fazla sokuluyordu.

"Ben bir şey yapmıyorum Bellatrix. Yoksa Cattie mi demeliyim?"

"Cattie, değişik bir isim…"

Bellatrix sağ tarafından gelen sesle irkilirken sesin sahibinin tanıdıklığı bedenine ulaştı. İnkar ederek o tarafa döndüğünde tiz bir çığlık attı.

XII

Harry çaresizce hastanenin koridorunda yürüyordu. Ne yapabileceğini tam olarak bilmiyordu. Cattie kötü durumdaydı, Yaxley umutsuzlukla artık olayın peşini bırakmıştı ve Riddle ise arkasını iyi toparlıyordu. Harry sinirle yanındaki duvara tekme attı. Yanından geçen insanlar onunda hasta olduğunu zannederek ondan olabildiğince uzaklaştılar. Harry bundan yararlanarak kendini yere bıraktı ve sırtını duvara dayadı. Elindeki dosyayı yanına attı ve başını duvara sertçe vurdu. Zihnini boşaltarak bir yol arıyordu ama bulamıyordu.

Birden yanına gelen tanıdık bir sıcaklık hissetti. Gözlerini açtığında Hermione ve Draco'nun yanına oturduklarını gördü. Ve tekrardan gözlerini kapadı. Draco düşünceli bir şekilde Hermione'ye bakış attı ve Hermione başını sallayarak konuşmaya başladı.

"Yaxley ne dedi Harry?"

"Hiçbir şey! Adam uzun süre önce Cattie'ye değer vermekten bırakmış gibi. Riddle'ın hala onun doktoru olduğunu söyledi. Bende gizli bilgilerden kontrol ettim. Doğru ama bu bana bir şey vermedi."

Bir kez daha başını duvara sertçe vururken Draco heyledi ama Harry'nin şu an kimse umurunda bile değildi.

"Aslında ben bir şey bulmuş olabilirim."

Hermione'nin sesi kendinden eminsiz bir şekilde dudakları arasından dökülmüştü ama Harry heyecanla gözlerini açtı. Küçüklüğünden beri en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Hemrione'nin gözlerinin içine umutla bakıyordu. Hermione ise o kadar kendisinden emin olamıyormuşçasına gözlerini Draco'ya dikti. Draco araya girmesi gerektiğini anlayarak öksürdü.

"Harry tam olarak emin değiliz. Yani Riddle fark etmiş ve yok etmiş olabilir."

Hermione'de başını sallarken Harry sabırsızla başını salladı ve Hermione'ye bakmaya devam etti. Hermione en sonunda dayanamayarak fısıltıyla söyledi.

"Riddle'ın odasına girdim. Girmemem gerekirdi ama dayanamadım."

"Her neyse Herm. O adam için vicdan yapacak zaman yok. Ne bulduğunu söyle."

Hermione alt dudağını ısırdı ve Harry'e baktı.

"Bazı kasetler var orada. Üç isim var üzerlerinde. Tarih sırasına göre dizilmiş. En sonda da Cattie'ninkiler var. Sanırım Cattie ile ilgili bazı görüntüler var."

"NE?"

Harry çıldırmış bir şekilde Hermione'ye baktı. Ne olduğunu zihni algılayabildiği anda ayağa kalkmaya yeltendi ama Draco onu ensesinden tutarak geri otutturdu.

"Sabret Potter!"

"Nasıl sabredebilirim Malfoy?"

Hermione iki delikanlının kavgaya başlayacağını hissederek aralarına girdi yine.

"İçlerine bakamadım Harry. Neler olduğunu bilmiyorum. Belki sadece konuşma seanslarını kaydetmiştir. Hiçbir şekilde emin değilim."

"Ama ben eminim. O adam Cattie'ye bir şeyler yapmış. Kız buraya geldiğinde sadece hafıza kaybı yaşıyormuş Hermione. Ama o adam kızı almış ve onu en çözülemez bir vaka haline getirmiş."

"Biliyorum."

Hermione uysal bir şekilde başını eğdi. O da en az Harry kadar üzülüyordu. Cattie için elinden ne geliyorsa yapmaya hazırdı. Ama başlarını belaya sokmakta istemiyordu. Harry onun gözlerindeki korkuyu anlayarak öfkeyle yerinden kalktı.

"İstemiyorsan gelmezsin Hermione. Ama ben o odaya girip görüntülere bakacağım. Cattie için bunu yapacağım."

Hermione aynı hışımla ayağa kalktığında Draco gözlerini devirerek onlar gibi ayağa kalktı. Birazdan Riddle'ın odasına gizlicene gireceklerini biliyordu.

"Saçmalama! Bende geleceğim!"

"İyi o zaman!"

İkisi birbirlerine öfkeyle bakarken Draco etraflarına baktı ve boğazını temizledi.

"Çocukları biri bizi kapatmadan gitsek diyorum."

Draco'nun sözleri üzerine Hermione ve Harry aynı anda sinir bir şekilde döndüler.

"TAMAM!"

XIII

Bellatrix ona doğru gelen Voldemort'u gördüğünde küçük bir çığlık attı. Nasıl olurda adamın buraya geldiğini merak etti. Harry'nin yanında güldüğünü ve onun omzuna kolunu koyduğunu anlayamadı. Sonra birden zihninde şimşekler çakmaya başladı. Onun yüzünü bambaşka bir yerde görmeye başladı. Küçük, karanlık bir odada ona doğru eğildiğini ve zorla ona sahip olduğunu hissetti. Acıyla yüzünü buruşturduğunda Voldemort sırıttı.

"Ne o Cattie, hatırlamaya başladın mı?"

Bellatrix kim olduğunu artık bilmez bir halde korkuyla başını iki yana salladı. Her bir saniye yeni bir anısı zihnine hücum ederken boşluğa düştüğünü hissetti. Dizlerinde keskin bir acı hissederken zihnindeki görüntülerde kalbini acıtmaya başlamıştı. Ona zorla sahip olan Voldemort'un ona nasıl işkence ettiği siyah gözlerinin önünden defalarca geçti. Kanının akışını saniyelerce duyduğu anı hatırladı. Nasıl ikinci bir kişiliğinin olduğuna inandırıldığını gördü. Gözlerinden yaşlar yerine adeta kanlar akarken elektrik şokunun her bir hücresinde hayat bulmasını tekrardan hisseti.

"YETER! Lütfen yeter!"

"Yetmez bence Tom, ne dersin?"

Harry sırıtarak yerde dizlerinin üzerinde oturan Bellatrix'e bakıyordu. Her halinden keyif aldığı belliydi. Gerçek Harry'e hiç benzemeyen bakışlarıyla Bellatrix'in canını o da yakıyordu. O anda Bellatrix gerçekte kim olduğunu hatırladı. Cattie diye çağrıldığını anımsadı. Gerçek kişiliği çoktan yok olmuştu onun. Sadece silik bir hastaydı Cattie. Gözlerindeki buğular hiçbir zaman aşkla Voldemort denen kişiye bakmamıştı. Onunla hiçbir zaman isteyerek birlikte olmamıştı. O burada bile yaşamıyordu.

"Hatırlıyorsun değil mi küçük kız? Nasıl seni kandırdığımı? Nasıl sana sahip olduğumu?"

"Ama merak ediyorum nasıl hatırlıyor?"

Harry'nin sorunu Bellatrix'de merak ediyordu ama en son merak ettiği konu buydu. Voldemort'un ne cevap verdiğini duymadan gözlerinin kapandığını ve tekrar açıldığında beyaz bir odanın içinde olduğunu fark etti. Kabustan uyandığını fark ederek son gücüyle çığlık attı.

"İMDAT!"

Sesi ulaşması gerek kişiye hasta bakıcısına ulaşmıştı. Koşturarak Cattie'nin odasının kapısına geldi ve kapının üstündeki küçük camdan içeriyi kontrol ettikten sonra kapıyı açarak içeri girdi. İri cüssesiyle kadını ürküttü ama Cattie ağlamaklı bir ifadeyle yalvardı.

"Lütfen beni kurtarın! Lütfen!"

Sözleri gözyaşlarının sesleri arasında kaybolurken hasta bakıcı bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayarak dışarı çıktı ve kapıyı kapatarak masasının üzerindeki telefona doğru koşturdu. Eski ahizeyi kaldırarak dahili numarayı tuşladı. Bir saniye sonra karşıdan kibar bir bayanın sesi duyuldu.

"Profesör Riddle'ın ofisi."

Hasta bakıcı hızlı bir şekilde soluyarak konuşmaya başladı.

"Bay Riddle'ın hastası. Cattie Herroldson kötü durumda. Haber vermemi istemişti."

Sözleri üzerine bir süre karşı taraf sessizliğin içine gömüldü. Bir dakika sonra karşı ahizeden bir erkek sesi duyuldu.

"Ne oldu?"

"Efendim, Cattie Herroldson'a bir şeyler oluyor. Uyandı. Her zamanki gibi çıkarın beni buradan demedi. Sadece kurtarın beni. Yarım edin diyor efendim. Böyle bir durumda haberim olsun demiştiniz."

Yine diğer taraf sessizliğe gömülürken hasta bakıcı seslerin kesildiğini fark ederek daha çok tedirginleşti. Ardından Riddle'ın sesi duyuldu.

"Beş dakikaya geliyorum. Şimdilik bir şey yapma."

Hasta bakıcı daha cevap veremeden Riddle telefonu kapattı. Adam da eski ahizeyi yerine bıraktı ve kapıya doğru ilerleyerek Cattie'ye bir kez daha baktı. Kadında biraz önceki halinden eser kalmamıştı. Gözleri boş boş bakıyordu. Diliyle dudaklarını yalıyor ve her zaman mırıldandığı şarkıyı mırıldanıyordu. Bellatrix geri dönmüştü.

Harry, Hermione ve Draco pusuya yatmış bir şekilde bekliyorlardı. Yarım saattir Riddle ofisindeydi ve hala dışarı çıkmamıştı. Harry'nin sabrı taşmak üzereydi. Hermione onu durdurmasa çoktan içeri dalacak ve Riddle'ın burnunu kırdıktan sonra kasetleri izleyecekti. Bir kez daha sinirleri had safhaya çıktı ve bir hamle yaptı. Bu sefer Hermione onu durdurmadan kendisi durdu.

Riddle koşuşturarak ofisinden dışarı çıktı. Elinde çantası vardı ve gözlerinde endişe dolanıyordu. Sanki hayatı gideceği yere bağlıymış gibi yanından geçtiği kişilerin farkına varmadan hastanenin yatak kısmına doğru ilerledi. Harry ilgiyle arkasından baktı ama onun bir tek hastasının Cattie olmadığını biliyordu. Hareketlenerek ofise doğru ilerledi ama bu sefer Draco onu durdurdu.

"İçerde sekreteri var."

Üçü birbirlerine baktılar ve Draco işin başına kaldığını anladığı anda saçlarını düzelterek ofise ilerledi ve beş dakika sonra yanında sekreterle dışarı çıktı. Onlardan tam aksi yöne doğru ilerlerken arkasına derin bir bakış attı ve içeri girmelerini işaret etti.

Hermione ve Harry hızla içeri daldığında Hermione direk kasetlerin olduğu yere ilerledi. Harry ise hızla kaset oynatıcının başına ilerledi. Hermione kasetleri kaparak Harry'nin yanına ilerledi ve ilkini ona uzatarak takmasını bekledi. Harry kaseti yerine taktığı anda görüntü siyah bir şekilde başladı ve Cattie'nin çığlığıyla devam etti.

İlk görüntüde Riddle, Cattie'ye zorla sahip olurken genç kadın ağlıyordu. Çırpınıyor ve yardım çağırıyordu ama kimse onun yanına gelmiyordu. Harry daha fazla dayanamayarak diğer kaseti koydu. Bunda ise genç kadının üzerinde elektri şoku deniyor ve belirli notlar alıyordu. Harry daha fazla dayanamayarak bu kaseti de çıkardı ve diğerine geçti.

XIV

*Javier Navarrete-Long Long Time Ago*

Tom Riddle hızla koşuğa girdiğinde hasta bakıcı ayağa dikildi ve ona doğru yürüdü.

"Yine eski haline döndü efendim."

Tom başını tamam anlamında salladı ve kadının odasına doğru ilerledi. Küçük camdan Cattie'ye bir kez baktıktan sonra başıyla hasta bakıcıya kapıyı açmasını işaret etti. Adam hızla kapıyı açarak doktora yol verdi. Tom içeri girdiğinde çantasını koltuğa bıraktı ve kapıyı arkasından kapayarak camın sürgünü çekti. Hasta bakıcı bir süre kapanmış cama baktıktan sonra merakla yerine geri döndü. Tom ise Cattie'nin yatağına biraz daha yaklaştı ve nabzını kontrol etti. Normal bir şekilde atıyordu ve gözleri de boşluğa dikilmişti. Her şey yolunda gibi görünüyordu ama Tom bunu riske edemezdi. Harry Potter'ın onun kuyusunu kazdığını ve kısa süre içinde gerçeğe ulaşabileceğinin farkındaydı. O yüzden bu gece işi bitirmek ve bir süre sonra yeni deneyine geçmek istiyordu.

Cattie'nin üzerine eğilerek gözlerinin içine baktı. Hiçbir tepki yoktu. Hızla doğruldu ve çantasının başına gitti. İki tane iğne ve bir tane tüp alarak Cattie'nin yatağının yanına döndü. İlk iğneyi tüpün ağzına batırdı ve beyaz sıvıyı yavaşça enjektörün içine çekti. İğneyi bırakarak diğer iğneye uzandı ve onu da alarak tüpün içinde kalanı da ona çekti.

Her zamanki gibi izini bırakmadan işini bitirecekti ama bu sefer içindeki bir duygu Cattie'nin uyanık olmasını ve onu görmesini istiyordu. O yüzden iki iğneyi aralıklarla yapacaktı. İlk önce sağ kolunu sıkan bağı açarak Cattie'nin kolunu serbest bıraktı. Ardından hızla kadının kolunu sıyırdı ve lastiğini bağlayarak damarını buldu. İğneyi yavaşça solgun tene batırdı ve tüm sıvıyı damarların içine enjekte etti. İğneyi kadının kolundan çektiği anda Cattie derin bir acıyla sarsılmaya başladı. Çığlıklar sımsıkı kapalı dudaklarından dökülmüyordu ama boğazından kopan inlemeler büyük bir acıyla onun kendisine geldiğinin habercisiydi.

Tom sırıtarak Cattie'nin yüzüne doğru eğildi. Bir açıdan üzgündü çünkü Cattie şimdiye kadarki en iyi deneyiydi.

"Biliyor musun Cattie? Seni sevmeye başlamıştım. Bizi Potter ayırdı ama. Üzgünüm sevgilim."

Tom'un sesi alaylı bir şekilde çıkmıştı. Nefesi Cattie'nin acıyla kasılan yüzünü yalayarak geçiyordu. Birden genç kadın tüm vücudunun hakimiyetini kazandı. Tom geç kalmıştı ve bunun farkında değildi. Sağ kolunu hafifçe kaydırdığı anda enjektör eline geldi. Tom biraz daha ona eğilmişti. Cattie biraz bekledikten sonra son gücüyle ejektörü sıkıca tuttu ve hızla Tom'un boynuna sapladı ve sıvıyı şahdamarına enjekte etti. Bir anda Tom ne olduğunu şaşırırken dili tutuldu ve yere yuvarlandı. Titreyerek çığlık atmaya başladığında hasta bakıcı içerde olmaması gereken bir şeylerin döndüğünü anladı. Koşturarak kapıya doğru ilerledi ve anahtarla kilidi açtığında odanın içinde yeni can vermiş iki bedenle karşılaştı.

Cattie bembeyaz bir elbisenin içinde koridor boyunca yürüyordu. Teni eski kırmızılığına kavuşmuştu. Gözlerinin berraklığı ise dağları delercesine ışık saçıyordu. Saçlarının içinde kır çiçekleri yeşermiş ve dudakları ise kırmızılıkla parıldıyordu.

Genç kadın mutluydu. Bilinmezliğin içinde mutlu ve sağlıklıydı. Gülümsüyor ve adeta yeniden yaşıyordu. Bu sefer daha iyi bir şekilde. Daha adil bir şekilde hayata dönmüştü sanki.

Yavaşça bir kapının önünde durdu ve eliyle hiç güç sarf etmeden açtı. Kapılar tüy gibi hemencecik savrulduğunda bembeyaz bir oda Cattie'yi içine çekti. Her tarafta çiçekler ve zümrütler parıldarken Cattie'nin çıplak ayaklarına sıcak bir meltem vuruyordu. Bastığı zemin yumuşacıktı. Tenine değen hava sıcak ve huzur vericiydi. Kulaklarına ulaşan hafif mırıltılar Cattie'yi dans ettiriyordu havada sanki.

Cattie huzurluydu. Bilinmezliğin içinde gülümsüyordu. Hayatında hiçbir zaman gülümsemediği gibi…

Yavaşça birkaç adım daha attı ve bembeyaz bir yatakla karşılaştı. Camın kenarına konuşmuş büyük ve yumuşak yatağın üzerine zıpladı ve camdan aşağıya baktı. Bahçelerde uzanan arazinin üzerindeki tertemiz bulutların içinden ahenkle dans eden güneş ışıkları Cattie'nin yüzüne vurduğunda genç kadın yaşadığı tüm kabusları unutarak bilinmezlikte yeniden doğuyordu.

XV

*Javier Navarrete-Long Long Time Ago*

_3 gün sonra…_

Harry takım elbisesini giyerken mutsuz bir şekilde aynada kendisine baktı. Gözlerinin altındaki mor halkalar sadece 4 gün önce tanıdığı bir kız için oluşmuşken arkada sessizce giyinen Draco onun bu kadar üzülmesine saygıyla yaklaşıyordu. Onun tek ailesi olarak şu an elinden gelebilen sadece buydu ve genç adam onun için ölümü bile göze alabilirdi.

Aynada son kez kendisine baktıktan sonra Harry'nin yanına ilerledi ve kravatını bir kez daha düzeltirken onun tam gözlerinin içine baktı. Kendisini bu kadar harap etmesini istemiyordu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek sevdiği adama gerçekten baktı.

"Hadi biraz toparlan Harry. Cattie'de eminim onun için bu kadar çırpınan adamın biraz olsun gülümsediğini görmek isterdi."

Harry, Draco'nun sözleri üzerine hafifçe gülümserken Draco aldığı zaferle daha fazla gülümsedi. Ondan uzaklaşarak aynada kendi görüntüsüne baktı. Harry ise sevincinden her şeyi kaybederek yatağa yine düştü. Neden bu kadar üzgün olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Kızı kurtarabileceğini düşünüyordu. Eğer biraz daha hızlı olsaydı… Hep olasılıkları zihninden geçiriyor ve kendisine eziyet ediyor. Draco'da bunun farkındaydı. Aynadan kendi görüntüsüne bir kez daha bakarken yatakta yatmış Harry'i gördü. Öfleyerek arkasını döndü ve ona doğru ilerledi. Kollarından tutarak ayağa kaldırdı. Kendisine doğru çekerek eğildi ve onun dudaklarını sertçe örttü. Harry'de isteksizce ona karşılık verdi. Draco genç adamdan esaslı bir öpücük alamamış bir şekilde ayrıldı ve son kez Harry'nin üzerini kontrol ettikten sonra kolundan sürükleyerek dışarı çıkardı ve Harry'i arabasına kadar ilerletti. Arabanın sürücü koltuğuna yerleştirdi ve kendisi sürücü koltuğuna oturdu. Harry inanamayarak ona baktı.

"Sen bu arabadan nefret edersin!"

Draco arabayı çalıştırırken başını salladı.

"Ama seni seviyorum."

Harry genç adamın cevabı üzerine gülümserken başını camdan dışarı doğru uzattı. Gözleri sonsuzluğa bakarken Cattie'nin cenaze töreni için mezarlığa doğru ilerleyen arabanın akışına bıraktı kendisini. Onun için en azından bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu. Onu son kez derin uykusuna Cattie olarak gönderebilirdi.

Cattie hayallerinde gördüğü ormanın derinliklerinde ilerlerken bu sefer orman karanlık ya da ürkütücü değildi. Kelebekler uçuşuyor, kuşların cıvıltısı Cattie'i sarıyorken güneş hiç batmayacak gibi gökyüzünde parıldıyordu. Çakıl taşları Cattie'nin ayağına batmıyordu. Cattie mutluydu ve kimse bozamazdı onun mutluluğunu. Karşısında yerde yatan Tom Riddle bile…

Cattie yavaş adımlar adamın yanına ilerledi. Adamın yüzü yılanımsıydı. Gözleri sımsıkı kapanmıştı ve dudakları çizgi halini almıştı. Ölüden farksız değildi. Cattie bilinmezlikte cennetini yaşarken adam cehennemini yaşıyordu. Ve Cattie onun için acıyordu. Her ne yapmış olursa olsun onun için gerçekten acıyordu. Yardım etmek istercesine ona uzandı ve yanağına dokundu. Onun sıcacık dokunuşuyla Tom gözlerini açtı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu. Kırmızı yaşlar kana dönüştü ve Cattie'nin beyaz elbisenin üzerine damlamaya başladı. Ama Cattie umursamadan dizlerinin üzerinde çöktü ve Tom'un başını kucağına alarak saçlarını sevdi. Gözlerinde anlayış vardı. Affetme Tom'un yüzüne alevler halinde dökülüyordu.

"Her şey rağmen seni sevdim. Bana yaptığın o eziyetler hayalimdeki Tom'un izini hiçbir zaman silmeyecek. Bana aşkla bakan Lordumun gözlerindeki mavi enginlikleri bu kırmızı korkunç gözler almayacak. Bu yüzden seni tüm kalbimle affediyorum."

Tom şaşkınlıkla ağlamayı keserek Cattie'ye baktı. Affedildiğine inanmak istiyordu ama inanamıyordu. Yaptığı onca şeyi kalbinin derinliklerinde kor ateşlerle birlikte damlayan gözyaşları gibi hissediyordu. Kalbi bin parçaydı ve sonsuz azaba mahkumdu. Cattie'yi fark sevmişti o da. Sadece deney olmaktan çıkıyordu bazen Cattie ama yine'de yapmıştı. Geçirememişti kendisine söz. Dudaklarını araladı ve fısıldadı.

"Azabı hak ediyorum Cattie. Sana yaptıklarım… Diğerleri… Ben bunu hak ediyorum ama lütfen söyleme. Beni sevdiğini söyleme. Hayalinde bile olsam ben seni hak edemem. Lütfen sus ve azabımın içinde küllere dönüşmeme izin ver."

Cattie gözlerinden yaşların aktığını hissetmeyerek başını iki yana salladı. Her ne olursa olsun ona bir kere bağlandığını hissediyordu. Yavaşça eğildi ve çizgi halindeki dudaklarına ufacık bir buse kondurduktan sonra doğruldu.

Kollarının üzerindeki ağırlığın hafiflediğini hissetti bir anda. Tom'un görüntüsü bulanıklaştı ve kısa sürede yok oldu. Cattie öylece kala kaldı. Ne yapacağını bilemedi. İçinin acıdığını hissetti ve gözlerini kapayarak her zaman mırıldandığı o küçük şarkıyı mırıldanmaya başladı. Cattie bilinmezlikte acının da tadınında farkındaydı.

Yavaşça yerinden kalktı ve ormanın çıkışına doğru ilerledi. Uzakta ayakta duran insanları görebiliyordu. Ufak adımlarla onların yanına ilerledi ve bir mezarlığın ortasında buldu kendisini. Küçük bir mezerlığın içine toplanmış bir grup insan tanımadıkları küçük bir melek için ağlıyorlardı. Ama tek bir kişi gerçek anlamında Cattie için ağlıyordu. Cattie kayarcasına genç adamın yanına ilerledi. Onun acı çekmesini istemiyordu.

Onunla gerçekten hiçbir zaman tanışmamıştı ama onun yaptıklarını biliyordu. Kendisi için neleri elinin tersiyle itme riskini aldığını biliyordu. Cattie onu bu yüzden seviyordu. Onun acı çekmesini kalbinin parçalanmasına dayanamazdı. Yavşça eğildi ve yanağına ufacık bir öpücük kondurdu. Genç adam sanki o ufak buseyi hissetmiş gibi hafifçe gülümsedi ve fısıldayarak konuştu.

"Teşekkür ederim Cattie…"

Cattie genç adamın dudaklarından çıkan ufacık teşekkürle ruhunun tamamen temizlendiğini hissederken parlak bir ışık onu sonsuzluğun kollarına aldı. Cattie artık mutluydu…

The End

_Son saniyede biten hikaye. Kelime sayısı kaç bilmiyorum. Aman allahım! İki şey söyleyeceğim, belki üç. Alisa Samira kızacaksın ama bu hikayenin diğer bir yazarı bir nevi. Onunda hikayesi bu. Her şeyden önce ona teşekkürler. Ayrıca Amethyst bana bu kadar gaz verdiğin için sağol. xD_

_Güzel oldu ya xD_

_Kiss Kiss_

64


End file.
